Meen's books
Hooray for Meen Page 1 The two men in the newspaper office sat in grim silence. Horace Farnsworth, editor of The Jollyburg Chronicle, cleared his throat. There's one last hope for Jollyburg, Mr. Mayor, he said. "Only I. M. Meen can get us out of this jam we're in. If he doesn't, Toxo Corporation will bulldoze the town and build a huge factory!" The door opened, and cub reporter Billy Duncan ran in. I've got great news! said Billy. Well, What is it, lad? asked Mayor Trueblue. Mr. Meen is going to help us! cried the excited young man. Page 2 meen parked his car outside the electrified fence surrounding toxo Corporation. he got out of the car and opened the trunk. inside was a small trampoline. he pulled it out and placed it on the grass about six feet from the fence. he walked back twenty paces, took a deep breath, then ran forward as fast as he could. just before he reached the trampoline, he leaped into the air. he hit the trampoline and bounced upward towards the fence. he did an excellent double somersault. with a half twist as he cleared the barbed wire at the top of the fence, then landed on the other side. Page 3 Handsome young Meen made his way to the back of Toxo Corporation Headquarters. He saw a door marked "Private" that was guarded by two heavily armed security guards. Meen thought for a moment, then came up with a plan. "Hey dope, your shoes are untied," he said. The voice seemed to come from the first security guard. The second guard looked startled, then tied his shoes carefully. When he was done, he turned to his companion. You shouldn't call me a dope, he said, upset by the remark. I didn't call you a dope, you dope, replied the other guard. Yes you did! And you just did it again! yelled the first guard, who was really upset now. He reached out and pulled the other guard's hair. "Ow!" yelled the second guard. "Now you're really going to get it!" He kicked the first guard in the shin. That does it! screamed the first guard, leaping on the second guard. The two tumbled to the ground, biting and pinching each other. Meen slipped through the door unnoticed. Meen: Dino Hunter The prehistoric jungle was hot and steamy, and the three men were soaked with sweat. It had taken them three days to descend into the hidden valley that remained untouched by time. "I don't know how much more of this I can take, gentlemen," said Niles Quickload. His eyes darted about nervously. That goes double for me, added Brandon Dirkwell. I'm getting jumpy. Get a grip on yourselves, you sissy boys! growled I. M. Meen, dinosaur hunter and daring adventurer. I don't have time for your whining. My instincts tell me there's a hungry T-rex nearby, and I don't plan to be his main course! Meen Goes to Mars Page 1 The rocket ship landed softly on the red sands of Mars. Another perfect landing, Captain Meen, said lovely Lieutenant Wanda Mann. All in a day's work, Wanda, replied the brilliant and handsome rocket pilot. Page 2 "Captain Meen!" yelled Lieutenant Wanda Mann over her helmet intercom. I found something! Easy, Wanda, the good-looking rocket pilot calmly replied. "I'll be right there." Flipping the switch on his Personal Uplifter Pack, Meen soared into the thin Martian air, gliding over the rocky ridges and dunes of red sand that covered the surface of the planet. He spotted Lt. Mann standing on a dune nearby and floated over to her. She watched as the expert space jockey settled softly on the sand beside her. All right, Wanda, what have you found? he asked. Take a look down there, Captain Meen, she replied, pointing to a spot at the base of the enormous dune on which they stood. Page 3 they found the ancient rocket ship they were searching for. it lay at the bottom of a deep crater, covered with centuries of red Martian dust. "well, wanda, let's go see what's inside," said handsome rocket pilot i. m. Meen, flexing his tremendous muscles. "whatever you say, sir," wanda replied. she followed the daring rocket pilot down into the crater, happy to be working with such a brave and neatly dressed fellow. Page 4 captain meen pulled out his blaster and shot the ancient spaceship's rusty hatch off its hinges. Where the hatch had been, there was now a dark hole. "Let's take a look inside, wanda," said meen, stepping through the hole into the ship. "Right behind you, captain meen," said Lieutenant wanda mann, who was thinking what a joy it was to be working with such a brave and handsome space pilot. The Temple of Gloom Page 1 Meen and his assistant made their way down the ancient stone steps that led deep into the heart of the mountain. Are you sure this is the right way to the Temple of Gloom? asked Hubert nervously. What's the matter, old chum, getting jumpy? replied Meen. He paused to examine some strange marks scratched into the walls on both sides of the stair they were on. That's strange, he said. These marks seem to be made by force, as though something heavy slammed into the walls. Suddenly, there was a loud click and a sound of grinding rock. Jump, Hubert, jump! yelled Meen, shoving his assistant forward and leaping after him. A split second later, the solid stone walls slammed together with a loud crash, then slid back into place. Meen and Hubert got up and dusted themselves off. Page 2 The world famous explorer Minnesota Meen climbed down the ancient stone staircase, pausing at the bottom. Hubert, Meens assistant, stopped just behind him. "Whats wrong, Minnesota?" asked Hubert. "Its a dead end, old chum," replied Meen, inspecting the solid rock wall before him. "I hope youre kidding!" cried Hubert, "We cant go back because of the cave-in!" Meen turned and grabbed his hysterical assistant by the shoulders. "Get a grip on yourself, Hubert!" he said, shaking the man, "Minnesota Meen isnt ready to cash in his chips just yet. Ive discovered a hidden latch on this wall." He turned back to the wall and pushed on a spot in the wall before him. There was a click, and the wall slid noiselessly aside.Category:Meen